A Happy Ending
by xxbeaconxx
Summary: Jack Lives! My vision of What would happen if Jack lived.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY**

**"I'll never let go," I said, too frozen to cry. **

** I kissed his hand wanting more than anything for his crystal blue eyes to slide open. I let him go and watched him sink. My wish came true. His eyes popped open and he started coughing. He tried as hard as he could to swim up but couldn't. My eyes widened and I thrust my hand into the thick blanket of dark water and grabbed him. I pulled as hard as my frozen arms would let me and his head broke the calmness of the blanket. "You're alive," I said as enthusiastically as I could. He tried to smile, "I know."**

** "Hello," It was faint but we both heard it. "Is they're anyone alive out there," I saw a flashing light in the distance. I rolled myself off the board I was on and swam to a man with a whistle frozen to his lips. I ripped it out of his mouth and blew as hard as I could. I could barely hear it, but the men in the lifeboat must have. "We're coming!" I heard, "Just stay put!" I swam back to Jack. "They're coming back," I said to him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When the boats finally got to us, Jack couldn't get the smile off his face. "We made it," he said, his eyes sparkling like the stars above us. "Come on love," one of the men said and reached his hand out. I looked at Jack and reached my hand out. He took it and I crawled into the boat without letting go of Jack for a second. "I don't know if we have enough room for the man, Miss," one of the men said. "I'll sooner jump off the back of a boat than leave him behind," I said. "Alright, Miss," he said and reached a hand out to Jack. He took it and crawled onto the boat. I was ready to slap the man that was speaking. There was hardly anyone on the boat and Jack got on without a problem.**

** We were siting next to each other wrapped in a thin blanket for what felt like hours. I woke up to see a green torch waving in the air. I looked out onto the sea and saw a ship not even half the size of Titanic. I looked at Jack and saw that he was sleeping, but I woke him anyway. "Jack, there's a ship." He looked over the boat and saw the ship. "Do you think that my mother or Cal have made it?" "I have no idea." he replied. "Don't worry, were almost there," one of the other men said, "It shouldn't be too long now." "What ship are we getting on?" Jack asked the man. "Does it matter?" The man snapped back. "No, but it sure is legal to make conversation, isn't it?" Jack asked. At this point, I was ready to throw this man overboard. "The Carpathia," the man sneered. It wasn't five minuets later when we were getting on the ship. Jack and I were standing at the railing looking out at the sea. I looked him over and saw his handcuffs. "How do you suppose you're going to get those off?" I said and nodded to his hands. The cuffs were completely frozen solid at this point. "Watch this," he said. He raised hands above his head and smashed his wrists against the rail. As soon as they made contact, the cuffs shattered into a million pieces. I couldn't help but laugh.**

** Out of nowhere Jack was spun around and he was being pushed over the rail. "Give me the diamond, Rose," Cal's horrible voice tore through my eardrums. "Nice to see you too Cal," I said trying to stay calm while screaming on the inside. "I'll do it you know, throw him overboard," "Move an inch and I'll scream," I said, my voice quivering. He turned to me and started laughing. For the second time, I spit in his face and he let go of Jack. We started running and Cal pulled out his gun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Rose, Get Down!" Jack screamed. I dove as fast as I could and Jack was there next to me. I heard the explosion of his gun and thought that I was going to pick my head up to see a red hole in Jack. I kept my head down not wanting to see him dead. The feeling of horror in my stomach was worse than when we were still on the Titanic. "It's okay, Rose," I heard Jack say. I thought I was imagining it so I still didn't look up. "Rose?" I heard him say again. I finally decided too look up to see his beautiful figure glistening in the sunlight. "Is anyone hurt?" I asked him. "Nope," he replied with a smile. For the first time I noticed the sound of struggling. I looked to my left to see two crewmen on top of Cal. I didn't want to walk over to him, but my legs thought the opposite. "Get out of my site," he said. "But I thought you wanted your diamond," I said mockingly. "Get out of here!" he screamed and started thrashing to get away from the crewmen. "Come on Rose," Jack called. I walked to him while still looking at Cal with a blank face. Jack put his arm around me and I rested my head against his shoulder and we walked away from Cal, never hearing from him again.**

** It was later that day when it started raining. "Should we go inside?" I asked Jack. "We don't have a cabin to go to." "Right," I said and rested my head on his shoulder again, thinking about how lucky I was to have him be alive and right next to me now. I couldn't think of what I would have done without him. It was when we were passing the Statue of Liberty late at night when the rain suddenly stopped. I was in such a trance that I hardly noticed until I was asked for my name. "Dawson, Rose Dawson" I said without a doubt in my mind. I looked at Jack and smiled. "Guess this means were married now, huh. He said with a laugh. I gave him a big smile in return. "Excuse me, sir," I called to the man. "Is there a Ruth DeWitt Bukater on your list?" He scrolled through some papers and said, "Ah, here we go. Ms. Bukater is just a few paces in that direction," he pointed in the direction he came from. "Oh, thank you," I said. I looked at Jack. "Do you want to say hi?" He said. "Sure, why not," I said to him."**


	4. Chapter 4

**We started walking toward my mother. "Rose?" She screamed. "It's me, mother." "Rose!" She said again. "I heard you the first time," I said to her. She ran to me to give me a hug and clasped her arms around me. At first I did nothing, but then I hugged her back. I figured that it was better to have a mother and not get along with her than not to have a mother at all. I stepped back to stand with Jack and the smile quickly faded from her face. "Have you seen Cal yet?" she asked. As soon as she was done speaking the despicable name, I looked at Jack and walked away with him. "Rose, get back here," she yelled. "Keep in touch, mother," I snapped at her. "Jack, I'm getting tired, let's go see if we have a cabin yet," I said. "It's not worth it," he said with a grin, looking towards the front of the ship. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Look!" He said and pointed towards the front of the boat. I had to squint to see it, but there it was. New York. "We really did make, didn't we?" I said and smiled at Jack.**


End file.
